Little Black
by lolicornefofol
Summary: One Shot sur la vie d'une sœur Black: Andromeda. Comment est-elle passée de jeune Serpentard à mère de famille ? Comment as-t-elle été reniée ? Pourquoi a-t-elle choisit Ted ?


Enjoy !

(les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas)

* * *

Le manoir était tellement grand qu'il semblait vide. Il y avait une jeune sorcière au milieu du grand escalier de marbre, Andromeda descendait sa valise.

« Meda, dépêche toi ! Papa va bientôt transplaner pour Londres !

-J'arrive Bella. »

Andromeda était terrifié à l'idée de ne pas aller à Serpentard. Bellatrix lui disait sans cesse qu'elle était trop faible pour pouvoir porter la maison sur ses épaules. Elle se dirigea dans le grand salon. Narcissa tenait la main de leur mère. Ils se prirent tous mutuellement les mains en prenant le soin de ne pas oublier leurs bagages. Ils atterrirent devant King Cross. Ils marchèrent en direction du passage de la voie 9 ¾. Bella passa la première, suivi de Cissy et de leur père. Meda ferma la marche avec sa mère. Le quai grouillait de monde. Les parents des 3 filles détestaient ce moment, il n'y avait pas que des sorciers. Des Moldus accompagnaient leurs enfants ayant eu le don à la naissance. La grande lignée des Black était respectée et ne parlait pas aux Sangs de Bourbe et très peu aux Sangs Mêlés. Plus les années passèrent, moins il y avait de Sangs Purs. Une grande quantité des grands sorciers avaient « démérité » leur statut et passèrent à ce nouveau statut que l'on nomma les Traites à leur Sang.

Bellatrix guida très vite sa petite sœur en direction des autres membres de Serpentard. Un employé de la gare invita les premières années à tous se rendre dans le même wagon. Les parents embrassèrent une dernière fois leurs enfants avant de les laisser monter dans le train.

Elle rentra dans un compartiment où se trouvait un blond et une rousse :

« Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda Meda.

-Oui bien sur, répond la rousse, je m'appelle Molly Prewett.

-Moi c'est Andromeda Black

-Je m'appelle Lucius Malefoy. »

Un grand silence régna pendant dix minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon entra. Il s'assied en face d'Andromeda. Les deux garçons la fixait. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et s'endormit. Elle fût réveiller par des rires, le garçon inconnu avait fait fondre les roues du chariot à gourmandise.

Le Poudlard Express arriva à destination.

Un géant indiqua le chemin aux nouveaux. Ils montèrent par le grand escalier où attendait une sorcière plutôt jeune, ce devait être une professeur :

« Je suis Minerva McGonagall, votre professeur de métamorphose. Vous allez être réparti dans les différentes maisons : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou Serpentard. Maintenant suivez moi ! »

D'un coup de baguette, elle ouvrit la grande porte. Le plafond représentait la voie lactée. Quatre grandes tables ornaient la salle. Au bout, il n'y avait qu'un tabouret avec le Choixpeau. McGonagall avança en sa direction et prit un parchemin :

« Lucius Malefoy »

Le blond s'assied sur le tabouret et la grande sorcière lui posa le chapeau sur la tête.

« Hum inintéressant, Serpentard ! »

Tous les Serpentards l'applaudir.

« Moly Prewett »

« Une grande intelligence, mais aussi un grand courage, et du talent. Ce sont les qualités de Gryffondor ! »

Elle alla s'asseoir avec un sourire en coin.

« Ted Tonks »

« Pas la peine de chercher ! Poufsouffle ! »

Ted Tonks, c'était donc le nom du garçon du train. Andromeda fut appelé la 32e.

« Pour finir,Andromeda Black »

A l'appel du nom de la brune, le brouhaha se transforma en silence.

« Encore une Black, très différente de votre sœur, je pense que vous n'avez pas les idéaux des Serpentards mais vous avez leur détermination. Serpentard ! »

Bellatrix se leva la première et siffla.

Tout Serpentard la suivirent.

Après le repas, le préfet de Serpentard fit visiter le château aux nouveaux. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune. Le préfet prit la parole :

« C'est très rare mais je vais vous demander, pour ceux qu'ils le souhaitent de passer les essais de Quidditch. La moitié de l'équipe était en dernière année. Ils ont lieux le 18. Ils vous restent 15 jours pour vous entraîner, le terrain sera à votre disposition le mardi soir, le jeudi soir et le dimanche matin. Bonne chance à tous. »

Andromeda voulait passer les essais mais le nombre de joueur dans l'équipe était limité. Elle allait devoir s'entraîner des qu'elle pourra.

Le premier jour de cours, elle décida de reparler à Molly. Elles s'assirent au premier rang. Lucius et un de ses amis de Serpentard n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer des deux amies. Andromeda perdit patience et lança « Incendio » sur son parchemin.

« Mademoiselle Black, allez directement voir le professeur Slughorn, moins trente points à Serpentard ! »

Andromeda sortit en furie et alla sur le terrain de Quidditch pour se défouler. La fin de l'après-midi sonna. Des élèves de Poufsouffle arrivèrent pour s'entraîner. Ils virent la brune sur son ballai allant aussi vite que l'on puisse faire avec son Nimbus 200. Elle s'entraînait au poste de poursuiveuse.

« Dommage qu'elle soit Serpentard, elle aurait fait une bonne recrue pour l'équipe, dit le capitaine, SERPENTARD, DESCENDS ! »

Meda descendit à toute vitesse aux pieds des joueurs de l'équipe et des prétendants aux postes restant.

« Désolé de te déranger Serpentard mais ce n'est pas votre jour d'entraînement.

-Je sais j'avais prévu de partir à la sonnerie, et je m'appelle Andromeda Black.

-Enchanté, Théodore Hasting, attrapeur de Poufsouffle, 3eme année.

-Rien du tout de Serpentard, 1ere année.

-Eh bien 1ere année tu as tes chances pour rentrer dans l'équipe !

-Merci, au plaisir de vous battre cher Poufsouffle. »

Lorsqu'elle sortit du terrain, elle aperçut Ted Tonks, qui courrait avec son balai dans la main aussi vite que possible, il devait être en retard. Il lui fit un léger sourire quand elle passa à côté de lui.

C'était le jour des sélections. Elle était en compétition avec Lucius pour le dernier poste de poursuiveur.

Tous les autres Serpentards regardaient avec impatience. La capitaine sépara les élèves en deux équipes. Bien évidement, Andromeda n'était pas dans la même équipe que le blond.

Le souaffle, les cognards et le vif d'or sont lancés. Avec sa vitesse, la brune est la première à attraper le souaffle, puis esquive les cognards, la défense adverse et met un point. A peine le point marqué que les deux cognards sont envoyés en plein dans sa direction. Elle les reçu de plein fouet.

Elle se réveilla à l'infirmerie, Bella était assise près d'elle.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-Personne ne le sais, apparemment les cognards ont été enchanter et ils t'ont pris pour cible. Dumbledore est persuadé que c'était un accident et je suis d'accord, pas la peine que tu cherches à savoir qui t'as fait ça. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu ailles bien.

-L'équipe est composée ?

-Oui, malheureusement ! Le capitaine a choisi le blond mais il était embêter de ne pas avoir vu toutes tes qualités. Tu réessayeras l'année prochaine. Un autre poursuiveur s'en ira.

Andromeda se cacha sous les draps.

-Je sais que tu es déçu, mais tu es trop jeune, l'année prochaine sera une superbe année pour toi, je te le promet !

-Merci Bella »

Meda se remotiva et se mit en tête de travailler beaucoup plus en classe.

Les vacances de Noël commencèrent en beauté pour Andromeda ! Bella n'a jamais été aussi proche de sa sœur. Cissy était extrêmement furieuse. N'ayant pas encore de baguette, cette dernière avait tendance à tout casser en l'espace d'un instant. Dommage pour elle, elle devait attendre un an et demi pour en avoir une.

Les sœurs Black retournèrent à Poudlard début Janvier.

Andromeda allait à tous les matchs de Quidditch sans exception …

L'année scolaire se déroula rapidement puisque les vacances d'été arrivèrent enfin au grand soulagement d'Andromeda. Cet été, elle allait s'entraîner pour pouvoir enfin avoir sa revanche.

Lors de sa deuxième et troisième année, aucun poste de poursuiveur ne se libéra. Cependant, elle était devenu amie avec Ted et Théodore. Elle avait donc le privilège d'entraîner le gardien qui était devenu très performant. Molly avait tournée le dos à la brune car Bellatrix menaçait cette dernière.

En début de quatrième année, elle fut la première inscrite sur la liste des sélections. Tout Poufsouffle l'entraînèrent sans relâche et les efforts payèrent, elle fut nommée presque automatiquement car marquer 15 points en une rencontre est un exploit. Cette année, Serpentard a enfin la capacité de gagner.

Le premier match, ils affrontèrent Serdaigle. Toute la maison Serpentard s'était réuni dans leur tribune et Poufsouffle criaient « Dromeda, Dromeda, Dromeda ». Même certains Poufsouffle changèrent de camp et acclamèrent également la poursuiveuse de génie.

Arriva le match fatidique, Poufsouffle – Serpentard. La brune allait affronter ces amis et formateurs. Les différentes balles sont lancées, Ted attrape le souaffle en premier. Lucius le prend en chasse, Meda vit qu'il n'y arriverait pas et décida de l'aider. Le blond prit cette initiative comme une insulte et fit demi tour avant de prendre la batte du batteur de Poufsouffle et dévia le cognard en direction d'Andromeda mais Ted passa par là et les deux poursuiveurs tombèrent.

Madame Pomfresh les fit transférer à l'infirmerie. Les deux devaient rester quelques jours car ils avaient chacun quelque chose de cassé, Ted le nez et Meda la jambe. Durant ce séjour, les deux adversaires ont vu naître une complicité.

Ils abordèrent leur cinquième année plus que complice. Bella détestait les voir s'amuser et se balader ensemble.

Durant les vacances de Noël, Meda décida de retrouver Ted. Elle se rendit chez lui en utilisant les transports moldus. C'était la première fois qu'elle sortait seule. Elle retrouva Ted dans un parc de Londres. Ils se moquèrent des enfants tombant sur le verglas et firent une bataille de boules de neige. C'est à ce moment qu'ils échangèrent leur premier baiser :

« Tu sais, mes parents sont très conservateurs, ils ne fréquentent que des Sangs Purs et parfois des Sangs-Mélés.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne le sauront pas tant que nous restons discrets.

-Avec mes sœurs, il va être difficile de garder cela secret.

-Narcissa ne parlera pas.

-Je sais, j'ai peur de Bella ou que Bella force Cissy ne la force à le lui dire car elle sent que quelque chose se trame.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien, même si tes parents le savent, ça ne changera rien à nous, à notre histoire.

-Je l'espère. »

Leur histoire resta secrète jusqu'au mois d'Avril. Narcissa le sut en premier et jura de ne rien dire. C'est ce qu'elle fit car Cissy gardait, comme Meda, une part d'humanité. Des dernières années, amies de Bellatrix, avaient compté, à cette dernière, la rumeur. Et quelques jours plus tard, elle les prit en flagrant délit à Pré-au-Lard. Bellatrix était furieuse, elle décida de réunir les sœurs Black pour débattre d'un sujet indéfendable :

« Tu es comme Sirius, vous nuisez à la réputation de la famille. Pendant qu'un fait le parfait petit Gryffondor, l'autre bécote un poursuiveur à la noix car madame veut défier la société et faire du Quidditch alors que seule des cinglées ont fait parti des équipes.

-Les femmes qui font de Quidditch sont loin d'être cinglés, elles sont très gentille et me comprennent plus que toi. Quant-à Ted, ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait du Quidditch qu'il est idiot où tout ce que tu penses !

-Et j'oubliais la parti la plus folle !

-Quoi ?

-C'est un SANG DE BOURBE !

-On appelle ça un né moldu Bella.

-Je m'en fiche. »

Narcissa était spectatrice de ce spectacle qui ne prit jamais fin.

Cependant Bella avait décidé de ne rien dire car elle croyait que leur relation allait sûrement s'arrêter d'ici quelque temps.

Andromeda ne voulait pas courir de risque alors elle mit un stratagème en place. Elle allait faire semblant de rompre avec Ted devant Bella pour qu'elle pense qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble. Tout se passa bien malgré un petit détail. Meda était tellement dans son rôle que sa sœur aînée lui a proposé de la vengé grâce à ses talents en Défense contre les forces du Mal. Meda dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire mais l'aînée n'en fit qu'à sa tête et alla au match de Poufsouffle, ensorcela le cognard qui amocha très gravement le poursuiveur. Andromeda, alertée par certaines filles de Gryffondor le rejoignit à l'infirmerie et s'excusa de ce qu'il avait du endurer. Il répondit une phrase qui encore aujourd'hui résonne dans son âme : « Peu importe ce que tu m'infliges tant que tu le fais par amour et pour nous »

Au début, la distance les embêter puis ils se mirent à s'envoyer des chouettes. Durant l'été, aucun des deux n'avaient eu la possibilité de retrouver l'autre, chacun était trop occupé avec sa famille.

A la rentrée, tout allait s'arranger. Bella avait fini ses études et Cissy était trop occupé à prendre soin de Lucius qu'elle ne se rendrait compte de rien.

L'année passa très vite et les deux jeunes amants étaient décidés à rester ensemble, qu'après Poudlard, ils s'installeraient à Londres ou encore New-York.

Leur septième et dernière année amena les choses plus vite que prévu. En effet, Malefoy les avait surpris et l'avait répéter à Narcissa et à Bellatrix. Meda, la capitaine de Serpentard, ne s'était pas rendu compte de cela alors lorsqu'elle rentra aux vacances de Noël, elle fut incendiée par Bella, qui était si en colère qu'elle le raconta à son père :

« Meda, qu'elle est cette histoire ?

-De quoi parlez-vous père ?

-De votre histoire de cœur, il paraîtrai que le jeune homme soit fils de Moldu.

-Il est très gentil, très intelligent et très convenable.

-Mais est-il le fils de Moldu ?

-Mais ça ne change rien père.

-L'EST-IL ?

-oui. »

Andromeda n'eut pas le temps de se défendre que son père la gifla et la tira dans le grand salon pour le raconter à Mme Black. Les deux parents prièrent leur fille de cesser de le fréquenter. Andromeda aquiessa.

Lors de son retour à Poudlard, elle conta l'histoire à Ted. Elle ne le quittera pas, pas pour ses parents.

A la fin de l'année, elle fêta dignement sa réussite jusqu'à finir dans la salle sur demande avec Ted dans des positions toutes sauf communes. A peine rentrer chez ses parents, tout se bouscula. Elle était enceinte. Elle prit son courage, réunit ses affaires, écrit une lettre à sa famille avouant les faits et transplana chez Ted qui lui aussi, avait préparer toutes ses affaires. Il avait trouvé un poste au Ministère de la magie américaine. Un appartement lui était fournit en plein New-York. Ils partirent tous les trois en laissant les problèmes sur l'autre contient.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
